


What We Never Noticed

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Song - Freeform, brothers' final farewell scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song inspired by/written for the Brother's Final Farewell scene in ROTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Never Noticed

It’s a connection I’ve felt forever  
Before I even shook his hand  
And he breaks down and he ask me something  
And he says it’s time for goodbye  
And he swears that it was nothing  
Just thirteen years that had flown by

And I still can hear him whisper  
Goodbye, my friend, I promise you’ll be fine  
And I now see  
What we never noticed  
And that’s the love he has for me

And so as I stand here at the station  
Watching as he slowly disappears  
A fading hope, a presents that lingers  
Even though the curtain is drawn  
A dieing sun that leaves with him  
I only wish I’d known before

And I still can hear him whisper  
Goodbye, my friend, I promise you’ll be fine  
And I now see  
What we never noticed  
And that’s the love he has for me

I almost ran to try and stop him then  
Thought maybe we could try again  
With clearer consciences and clearer minds  
Who said this has to be goodbye?  
A darker world I see ahead  
Thought he might have been heaven sent

And I still can hear him whisper  
Goodbye, my friend, I promise you’ll be fine  
And I now see  
What we never noticed  
And that’s the love he has for me


End file.
